


Let's Have Dinner

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blind Date, Chef Benedict, Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation to a dinner party brought something new into her world and his name was Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Dinner

I sighed as I walked towards the house. Molly had asked me to come to some dinner she was throwing and my dressing up was a requirement. Hence me walking in heels and wearing a long coat covering a black dress "This better be fun or I'll kill her" I thought as I got to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

I didn't notice that there wasn't much chatter inside which usually meant many people were mingling and having a good time. It was near silent except for the low music and Molly's heels clicking on the wood flooring as she walked to the door. She opened it in a flourish and we greeted each other.

I walked inside then took off my coat, hanging it on the hook and moving to adjust my dress. I didn't generally wear dresses this tight and form fitting but it was supposed to be a fancy gathering and I wanted to look my best. It hugged every curve of my body and it made me feel incredibly sexy.

"So where's everybody else?" I asked Molly as I followed her to the dining room. As soon as i did I noticed that there were only 4 plate settings and looked to her, glaring slightly.

I should have know this was a set up. She had been nice for days before asking me to come to her dinner party "I can find my own dates, you know?" I whispered angrily in case the guy she'd found was somewhere in the house.

Every couple of months she would find some random guy and lure me into situations where I was stuck having to talk to them. The last two had been real winners. One thought he was going to get into my pants within 5 minutes of talking to me and the other had been nice at first until he tried to plan our life together at dinner.

I can admit that I hadn't dated in a while because of it and as much as I loved her, I wasn't looking forward to this. But I knew that I had no choice in the matter. She looked over at me, a sincere smile as she told me about the man in the other room. He sounded nice enough.

"The things I do for you" I whispered as I heard steps coming to the dinning room and turned in time to see her fiancee walk him along with one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. I tried not to be obvious as I looked at him, surveying him and finding my mouth going a bit dry.

He was wearing black slacks and a blue button down which made his eyes pop. They were absolutely hypnotizing. My eyes roamed over his face before going down his arms. Mmmm.. Muscles, they were visible from the thin fabric of his shirt. He reached up to fix an errand curl and that's when I saw his hands. I gasped softly as I followed the fluid movement and then noticed him walking towards me.

"Breathe. You can do this" I could hear the voice in my head say as he looked at me and then his face broke out in the one of the most brilliant smiles i'd ever seen. I was so screwed.

He stopped in front of me and I smiled back at him, trying not to make a complete fool of himself "Hi, I'm Benedict" he said as he reached his hand out. I reached out and his fingers wrapped around my hand, making it look ridiculously small in comparison.

"Hi.. I'm Elisabeth" I introduced myself, looking into those blue.. no, green.. no.. kaleidoscope eyes as his finger stroked over my hand as he watched me intently.

Before we could say anything else, Molly grabbed our attention. She directed us to sit on one side of the table before leaving to get the food. I sighed softly "I'm sorry if you got roped into this. Molly can be very persuasive" I whispered in case she could hear me from the kitchen.

Benedict let out a small laugh "Yes she can be but I don't really mind since I'm sitting next to such a beautiful woman" he watched me closely. I didn't really know what to say to that so I just smiled, feeling my cheeks flush.

"You're off to a great start" I said as I sat back against the chair, feeling more relaxed now that I knew it wasn't a one sided attraction.

"Well I'm just being honest. You are quite stunning" Benedict whispered softly as his eyes openly roamed over my body.

I let out a soft gasp and his eyes snapped back to my face. I could feel my body wanting to respond to his attention. It was nearly impossible to resist wanting to touch him, to want him to touch me with those long, agile fingers.

Thankfully that was exactly when Molly came back into the room. I straightened up in my seat, placing a napkin over my lap and fought the urge to look back at Benedict.

"Let's eat" Molly said in her very chipper way. The rest of the evening consisted of eating delicious food, drinking wine and talking. I couldn't remember the last time I had such a wonderful time.

Before I could blink, the dinner had ended and I was standing by the door, saying my goodbyes to Molly. She smiled and kissed my cheek "You're welcome" she whispered and I chuckled softly. She knew me too well.

I turned to grab my coat and found Benedict had it in his hands. I smiled at let him put it on for me, loving how close he was to me as he did. He put his own on and we headed out of the door.

"It was really nice to meet you" I said as I buttoned up my coat and turned to look at him once we'd gotten to the bottom of the set of steps leading away from the house

Benedict smiled "It was a pleasure" he reached over and fixed a flyaway hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. My mouth dropped open slightly.

"It's late, I should go" I said in a rush. I couldn't trust myself around him. I'd only known him a few hours and I already wanted to let myself fall into him.

"Oh, right" He said, sounding a bit sad at my response "Well, I could at least take you home" He gave me a sincere smile and I couldn't help but nod.

"It's not that far but thank you" I smiled as I followed him towards the car. I opened the door and the most amazing smell hit my nose. Leather, so intoxicating. I let out a small moan as I sat down.

Benedict watched me for a second then spoke "You'll have to direct me" he said softly as he started the car. I could tell there was a double meaning in that and I bit down on my lip unconsciously

"Just head straight and it's a right on Temple" I said softly as I shifted in the seat. He'd turned on the heat and it felt amazing. My eyes slipped closed for a second. Enjoying the warmth, the smell of leather and Benedict.

The car stopped a few minutes later, My eyes opened and I turned to look at him. His fingers were gently stroking the wheel as he looked out the front window "I.. Would you like to see me again?" he said, turning to look at me

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't resist. I unbuckled my seat belt and reached over to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch "I'm trying to take things slow" I whispered

Benedict's eyes locked with mine and I was lost. We both leaned in, our lips pressing together gently at first. His hands cupped my face, fingers stroking as our faces tilted and we started to explore.

I moved my hand to the nape of his neck, my fingers stroking at his hair as I let Benedict take control. His mouth against mine was perfection.

He pulled back a beat later, panting softly against my lips "That's not the answer I usually get" he said breathlessly as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I.. Ooooh" I shivered at his touch. He was gentle yet confident and I was helpless to resist. I kissed at the pad and smiled at the little noise it elicited

"We should.. stop.." He swallowed hard and licked his lips as he watched me. His hands framing my face as he looked in wonderment.

I nodded in agreement before putting my hands over his and pulling them down slowly and holding them "You make it hard to leave" I smiled at him, my cheeks flushed.

Benedict leaned in and kissed my cheek before moving to place a soft kiss to my lips "So I guess that's a yes to seeing me again?" he asked, looking a little unsure.

"Of course it is" I nodded my head slightly then kissed him to reassure him.

"If you mean it, then Molly has my number" I pulled back and sat on my seat before moving to open the door "Thanks for the ride"

Before I could open the door, he got out of the car and walked over to open my door. I couldn't help the smile as he offered me his hand and helped me out "Such a gentleman" I said as he stood in front of me.

He smiled down at me and I leaned in to kiss him again, his hands finding their way to my hips as we kissed. I pulled back and sighed softly "Goodnight Elisabeth" he whispered.

"Goodnight Benedict" I whispered back before we both stepped back. I watched him get into his car and waved as he drove away.

 

\- - - -

 

The next day I woke up to a slight buzzing sound. I yawned as I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and opened one eye to look at my screen. I let out a little chuckle at the text that Molly sent "Call him, text him then give me all the details later. 323-357-5555 ;) M"

I added the number to my contacts and decided to text him. It was a bit early but he'd probably get it later if he was still sleeping. I smiled fondly as I thought of him "Hi, It's Lis. I wanted to say that I had wonderful time last night ;)" I hit send and let out a little sigh.

My eyes had fallen closed when my phone made a little whistle sound. I grabbed my phone and clicked on the notification "Hi.. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon.. I had a lovely time :D" As I read it I could hear his voice in my head.

"Well I want to see you again.. If you're free" I sent, feeling a bit nervous now. Ben wasn't what I had expected. He was gentle yet assertive but a bit shy which drove me to touch him.

"Yes.. Today.. I mean tonight?" I got the message and laughed. He was just as keen as I was. "I'm free tonight. Do you want to meet somewhere?" I hit send and sat up on my bed, leaning against my headboard.

"Okay. Would you like to come to my place? I can make us dinner" My phone whistled again and I beamed. He was handsome, smart and could cook? "Yes. I would love to come over. Maybe around 7pm?" I replied before I got out of bed to start my day.

The day was a blur of Paperwork, ringing phones, annoying customers and of course Benedict. He'd been texting me sweet things and silly emoticons all day which helped me from going crazy.

"I'm headed towards your apartment now" I texted after finally getting home for the day and changing. I decided on something casual since we would be staying in for the night. "Text me when you're outside the gate" he replied as I drove towards his building.

I found parking in front of his building, I grabbed my bag and got out of the car then shook my head "I didn't want you to get lost" Benedict said as he stood by his door, looking at me with a small smile

"Could you please stop being so sweet?" I said as I walked over to him, teasing him before leaning in to place a soft kiss to his lips. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as he kissed back then pulled away "I can't help it" he kissed the tip of my nose

"Ben.." I whispered softly before grabbing his hand "Now lead me to food before I try to eat you" I said and smiled when he let out a loud laugh as he lead us inside "As you wish" He opened the door and the most delicious smell hit my nose.

He closed the door and headed into the kitchen "Make yourself at home" he said as I moved around the apartment. I put my purse and coat on the couch then walked towards the kitchen to see what he was doing.

I bit my bottom lip as I watched him move around the kitchen more gracefully that I would have expected. His hands working their magic which caused me to swallow hard "Beautiful" I said, lost in watching his movements that I didn't notice when he moved to me.

"You shouldn't distract me.. Sharp objects" Benedict said, his voice going low before he pulled me in for a deep kiss. I let out a surprised moan before kissing back, my knees going a bit weak as our bodies pressed together.

I felt my heart speed up as he moved his hand to my waist, his thumb caressing at my hip. We pulled back when it became difficult to breathe. I let out short pants as I looked up at him, his mouth open slightly "Promise not to distract you again" I licked my bottom lip

Benedict groaned low in his throat "What happened? Too slow?" he asked as he stroked his fingers over my skin, making me shiver. I moaned then he moved back into my space, nipping at my bottom lip.

"You happened" I whimpered and moved my hands to caress at his arms. It was so fast but I couldn't stop myself from wanting this. From wanting him to kiss me, to touch me.. to see all of me.

He pressed his forehead against mine "I.. I can't help it. You bring out something in me" he let out a deep breath, then forced himself to pull away. I leaned against the wall as I watched him "Food.." I said and he moved back towards the kitchen to turn off the stove.

We were both silent while he got everything ready. I resisted the urge to say or do anything until he'd finished. He was in his element which made him that much more sexy. He placed the food on the table then looked up at me.

"Come, sit." Benedict said as he pulled out the chair. I moved over to him then sat down. He pushed in chair slightly then leaned in to kiss my neck which caused a shudder to run thru my body "Eat." he whispered against my ear as he moved to sit in his own chair.

I let out a small breath as he sat across from me. I willed my hand not to shake as I wrapped my fingers around the fork and brought the food to my mouth as he watched me. I moaned at the taste "This is amazing!" I said as I watched him relax in his seat

"Good.. Eat and then I have a surprise for you." He said as he started eating his food. I bit the inside of my lip at the look he gave me. I was both scared and excited to see what he had in store for me.


End file.
